Heartbeat
by redfenix
Summary: No plot, just sex. Openended on the specific characters, though personally I tend to write all Logan & Jean.


Heartbeat  
  
Rating: R - just because of the situation, it's all sex  
  
Pairing: Open ended - no character descriptions, use your imagination kiddos.  
  
Archive: Nope, not this one - steal and I'll chasing you down with a lead pipe.  
  
Date Started/Completed: September 2003  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine...just the usual disclaimer.  
  
Writer's Notes: Comments/Feedback are appreciated and always welcome!  
  
******  
  
Her finger slid along his chest, tangling in the soft hair along his pecs. Her hand paused, stopping to feel his heart bang against his rib cage. Felt the thudding against the palm of her hand, delighted that it's pace revved slightly with his increased breathing.  
  
His breath blew warm and moist against her ear, his voice rich and grainy as he whispered to her. "Move your hand."  
  
It wasn't a command, his tone pleading, nearly begging. He wanted to be pressed against her, feel her chest melt against his.  
  
She shook her head and pressed her hand back, forcing him to angle his chest away from hers. It turn, it forced his hips further forward and she gasped. Her legs willingly spread further, opening and accepting him as he slid deeper into her.  
  
She wanted to feel his heart as he was inside of her. Feel it pound against his chest faster and faster. She lifted her other hand and slid it slowly down his abdomen, feeling the muscles tighten and strain with effort.  
  
He inhaled sharply, the path of her finger raising the fine hairs across his skin. He leaned into her hand that rested on his chest once again, hoping to surprise her, catch her off guard. But she held fast.  
  
Determined.  
  
Smiling, she reached around his upper arm and pulled him toward her, trapping her hand between them. Her heart beat against the back of her hand, it's timing just slightly off of his, a constant thudding against her hand as it rested between the two of them.  
  
Bracing himself, he shifted his hips and smiled as she pushed her head back into the pillow. He pressed his lips against the translucent skin on her neck, trailing his tongue down one side and up the other. Felt her heartbeat pounding against his lips.  
  
Rhythmically they moved together. Fluidly sliding against each other, becoming lost in the sensation as everything else ceased to exist.  
  
Shifting, he pulled himself onto his knees, bringing her with him so she hovered over him. His hand came around to settle between the cleft of her breasts, her heart slamming hard against his hand.  
  
His free arm wrapped around her waist and they began moving together again as if they had never stopped.  
  
Her long hair tickled his knees when she dropped her head back, her eyes closed.  
  
And still, their hands stayed, glued in place as if their very existence depended on keeping the lifeline connected. Blood rushed faster and faster, pooling and gathering. Slammed faster and faster through their hearts as it raced through their bodies.  
  
Her body tensed, every muscle rigid and taut. Her thighs tight against his hips, clamping around him even as his vision shattered. Darkness overwhelmed him and he emptied himself into her. She exploded around him, causing him to gasp out when she screamed as her own world splintered and imploded.  
  
It seemed like hours before he came back to himself. Her head rested on his shoulder, her breathing heavy and ragged against his skin.  
  
Their skin seemed suctioned together from sweat as he moved to shift to a better position. She whimpered as he withdrew from her, an emptiness filling her where he'd once been.  
  
He ran his hand through her hair, lifting her head so that they could look at each other. She smiled and giggled, pressing her lips to his.  
  
He smiled back. "What's so funny?" He voice was heavy with desire as he realized how perfect she was in this moment. Her skin reddened and flush, hair rumpled, her body alive against his.  
  
She said nothing, only glanced down between them. His eyes followed hers and he saw their hands still in place. Hearts thudding against hands that had never once moved.  
  
They lifted their hands at the same time to find imprints of each other's hands in their skin, marking them as each others. His lips captured hers and she moaned, melting against him.  
  
Into him.  
  
Hours later, they slept facing each other. Hands placed over hearts that were lost to each other forever.  
  
[end] 


End file.
